macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Ozma Lee
is a character that appears in Macross Frontier, and its movie adaptations, Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, along with Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!. He is the leader of Skull Squadron and a member of the private military firm, S.M.S. Few know him to be an avid fan of Fire Bomber. He had a previous relationship with Catherine Glass. He also happens to be very protective of his adopted younger sister, Ranka Lee. He loves baking Pine Cake for his friends and family. Personality & Character Ozma is an older officer of the private military company SMS aboard the Macross Frontier fleet. His subordinates consider him to be an ace pilot, and respect him for his strict but fair attitude. He is very sensitive and protective of his ward, Ranka Lee, preferring her not to pursue a career in show business, much to her chagrin. Despite his somewhat rigid, somewhat hot-blooded demeanor, Ozma is a big fan of the legendary rock band, Fire Bomber. History Prior to the Vajra War, Ozma was on board the 117th Research Fleet and was part of the New U.N. Spacy. At some point, he had a romantic relationship with New UN Spacy officer, Catherine Glass. Eleven years prior the series, the 117th Large Exploration Fleet was attacked by a horde of alien invaders, later known as the Vajra. Many died in the disaster including the entirety of of Ranka's family, besides Ranka herself and her brother, Brera Sterne. Ozma was a friend of Ranka's family, after the disaster they move to the Macross Frontier colony. are taken hostage by Leon Mishima.]] Ozma has adopted Ranka as his younger sister, and constantly blames himself for not being able to save her family. At some point, he was discharged from the U.N. Spacy and later joined the private military organisation, the S.M.S., he is still a pilot, only Ranka does not know that, believing him to be only an office worker at the S.M.S. During the Vajra attack on the Frontier, he leads the Skull Squadron in a full scale attack, his comrade and second in command, Henry Gilliam, is killed by the Vajra. Alto takes his place, as he flies around the damaged city he spots Ranka and Gilliam's unit but it is not Gilliam, he tells Alto to take Ranka to safety and not to harm a single hair on her head while he takes care of the Vajra. Ozma finds the mysterious "princess" who saved Ranka (Alto) and takes him to the S.M.S. headquaters. In his car, Ozma is satisfied by Alto's knowledge of variable fighters, such as knowing that the VF-25 is still experimental, their S.M.S. members corner Alto demanding to know how their comrade, Henry Gilliam died, but the Vajra attack the colony again and they are all called to battle stations. Alto asks Ozma to let him fly but he punches Alto. Later, in space, he fights the Vajra. After Alto, Ranka and Sheryl are found in the malfunctioned evacuation shelter by Catherine and Grace, Ranka looks from inside the Frontier, he is heavily injured by the attack, Ranka sees him in his cockpit unconscious and flashes back to the events of the 117th Large Exploration Fleet disaster. Ozma later recovers in hospital, Alto demands answers and Ozma and his comrade/doctor Canria explain Ranka's disorder. Alto is angry that Ozma has lied about his job to Ranka and tries to lash out but he is held back as is Ozma, due to this injury. after they land on their new homeworld.]] Throughout the series, Ozma remains protective of Ranka. As Ranka's career takes off and Sheryl Nome's takes a downturn, he remains supportive of her efforts. When Leon Mishima seizes control of the government, he and Catherine are both taken hostage but are able to escape shortly. They are however, too late to save President Howard Glass who had attempted to flee to the Battle Frontier but were ambushed by Leon's forces. Ozma is later upset to learn that the New United Nations Spacy would be absorbing what was left of S.M.S. In the wake of a deadly attack on the Frontier fleet, he and Catherine Glass hole up among the ruins until they are called upon into action once again. Grace O'Connor had taken control of Ranka and the Vajra Queen, and Ozma takes it upon himself to rescue her from captivity. Through the combined efforts of Sheryl, Alto and even Brera Sterne, Ranka is freed, and the trio assault the heart of Grace's mothership and defeat her. With evil defeated, Ozma joins Catherine as the rest of the Frontier fleet settle on their new homeworld. Relationships ;Ranka Lee :Ozma always strives to protect his sister. Ranka is not aware her brother is still a solder/pilot at first, believing he does an office job, she hates to see him fight. ;Bobby Margot :His friend and trusted confidant. He entrusts him with counseling Ranka on her budding career as a singer and celebrity. ;Catherine Glass :Former lover, though the two still share very strong feelings towards one another. ;Alto Saotome :Ozma's subordinate in Skull Squadron. The two have an uneasy relationship, but grew to respect each other as the series progressed. Gallery Garby 4-620x.jpg|Ozma shares Bobby Margot's passion for Fire Bomber. Catherine ozma.jpg|Ozma once had a relationship with former Miss Macross, Catherine Glass. OzmaLee-3_F-2.jpg|Ozma recruits Alto Saotome from the New United Nations Spacy. OzmaBasara.jpg|A fantasy scene of Ozma cheering his idol Basara Nekki on. OzmaBday.jpg|Ozma's birthday plate for Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. Pilotcutin ranka ozma pip 0001.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Pilotcutin ranka ozma 0002.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Pilotcutin ranka ozma 0001.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Notes & Trivia *In the Macross Frontier novelization, Ozma ﻿﻿Lee was dishonorably discharged from the U.N. Spacy after he beat Critical Path Corporation's president, Manfred Brando, up when he took issue with how his Board of Inquiry was interrogating a very young Ranka Lee over the loss of the 117th Research Fleet. External Links *Macross Frontier Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Officers Category:Pilots Category:New UN Spacy Category:Strategic Military Services